The day the world changed
by chaostheory1989
Summary: A tribute


**The day the world changed  
**

Danny Fenton sleepily rubs his eyes as he walks from his bedroom to the kitchen dressed in black baggy jeans and a dark red tee shirt. He looks at his mothers horrified face, her eyes glued to the screen.

'What's going on Mom?'

'There's something bad going on in New York.'

Plumes of black smoke curl through the sky as people scream and cry. Alarms scream out as the fire service rush towards the rolling tower that is their destination.

Danny stares at the screen, his mind barely registering what he sees as the reporters talk on in hushed voices, pregnant pauses abundant.

"_This just in, you are looking at a err, obviously very disturbing live shot there, that is the World Trade centre, and we have unconfirmed reports this morning that a plane has crashed in to one of the towers of the World Trade Centres. CNN Centre right now is just beginning to work on this story. Obviously calling our sources and trying to figure out exactly what has happened.'_

Danny drops in to the chair, all thought of sustenance fleeing from his mind as he looks at the news reports, his mouth agape while the sudden thought rushes through his head.

'Sam is in Manhattan.'

Sam had been dragged to Manhattan by her parents for her to see how to possibly sort out certain financial problems. It had, naturally, infuriated the young woman to no end that she had to be dragged away from her friends.

'I hope she's not involved in this mess.'

Maddie Fenton, she could still remember the attacks almost thirteen years before, she sat hoping that this wasn't what that had been.

Tucker Foley looks at his PDA in horror, video footage of the smoke billowing out of the tower, pieces of paper floating down like grotesque confetti at the passing of some unfortunate souls.

Mr Lancer lets his coffee slowly turn cold as his mouth hangs agape, listening to the reports of a plane hitting one of the Twin Towers.

'The Two Towers,' he whispers 'It's a catastrophe.'

"_I was walking down the sidewalk, delivering my young daughter to school, and we heard a very loud sound, the kind of sound you hear when a plane is, you know going fast past you, followed by an enormous crash and an immediate explosion. I don't think we could feel the shockwaves, but we sort of felt like we did. And we were in a position where we could see the Trade Centre almost immediately between the other buildings, and an enormous fireball that must have been at three hundred feet across was visible immediately, a secondary explosion I think, and then plumes of smoke, there must have been a three block cloud of this white smoke, now where I was on the street a moment ago you could in fact see smoke leaving the building on three sides, it seems to be coming out on at least four or five floors. The air is filled with hundreds and thousands of pieces of paper that are just floating like confetti. The area is swarmed with emergency vehicles and sirens. Obviously we are very sensitive to this kind of thing in this neighbourhood. Oh my G…Oh my God another one just hit!"_

Vlad Masters watches with sheer horror as figures leap from the building, his fork full of his breakfast long forgotten as he sees what true villainy is.

Jack Fenton watches the television in the lab with horror in his eyes as the black cloud laced with fire mushrooms around the tower.

'This isn't an accident.'

Maddie screams as Danny leaps to his feet.

'Screw my secret, I'm making sure that Sam is okay.'

Maddie watches as blue ring pass over her son leaving Danny Phantom in his place.

After half an hour of flying at speeds way above sound, Danny flies over Manhattan in time to see the first tower begin to fall. He watches in horror as people run from the grey cloud and sees what remains as helicopters circle.

'This must be Hell.'

Danny shoots over the streets, invisible as he panics, looking for his friend.

He finds her and her parents, covered in dust, blood trickling from an unconscious Sam's head. He lands and looks over her worriedly before popping in to sight and grabbing her and her parents and taking flight.

He lands and rushes in to a hospital outside of Manhattan Island.

'I need some help over here!'

Nurses rush over and ask Danny questions.

'I don't know what happened to her, but I've got to go back and help.'

Danny sits silently next to Sam's bed, tears falling down his dust stained cheeks, his clothes covered in ash, his hand clasping hers as he watches the silent television as the second tower falls.

Sam opens her eyes slowly to see the white ceiling of what is obviously a hospital, a groan escapes her throat as she begins to notice the comforting warmth in her hand. The warmth transfers to her upper body as a black haired figure in a red tee shirt wraps his arms around her.

'You're awake.'

'Danny, what's happened?'

'The world changed.'

**Authors Note:** The parts in italics are transcripts from CNN and NBC news footage of the incident that happened.

You may not have noticed, but besides when Danny gets out of bed and flies to New York, no one moves. After all, 9/11 is called "The day the World stood still"

I'm dedicating this to all those who were lost in this declaration of war, and to the brave souls that ran in to the buildings. Fire Fighters have a very high standing within my family ever since my Grandfather was one, their brothers and sisters around the world wept for them when they were lost.

Stand proud and honour the everyday heroes that fight those flames, for that family lost the most of all on that day.


End file.
